Obsession
by TheLastShiningStar
Summary: Kagome feels that she is being watched. At last she is even kidnapped. Who is her captor and what does he want? Chapter 6 rewritten.
1. Obsession

I don't own Inuyasha or any other character from these series

I never thought, I would actually write something like this, but the idea didn't leave my mind until I wrote it down and once it was written, I just couldn't keep it only to myself.

It's written from Kagome's POV. I just realized, that I didn't mention it almost until the end and I want to avoid any misunderstanding. Maybe you would realize it even without me telling you, but I wanted to be sure.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 01 - Obsession<strong>

I had this feeling more than two weeks now. Someone's been stalking me, I knew it. Even though Inuyasha didn't find anyone around when I told him about it, I was sure of it. The feeling was so intense that I could hardly sleep and I trembled every time I heard some noise from the forest. It was really driving me crazy, but I couldn't help it. I just wished for it to end.

I don't know what's gotten into me, but right now I was sitting alone near the well. I was afraid to be alone, but the worried looks of the others made me feel even worse and I needed some time for myself. I thought that as long as I would stay near the well, I could save myself by jumping in if something happened, but I miscalculated.

Some horrible smell caught my attention and I looked the way I thought it's coming from. It was coming closer and it didn't even cross my mind that it could be dangerous, until I started to feel dizzy and then fell unconscious.

I opened my eyes, but I still didn't see anything. The darkness was so thick that I wasn't even sure if I really opened them. I focused my other senses to find out where I was and what happened. The smell which knocked me out was gone and this place actually smelled quite nice. I was lying on the floor which was covered with very soft carpet, so it wasn't uncomfortable at all.

I tried to move and realized that around both of my wrists were very strong chains and when I followed their line, I found out that they were connected somewhere to the ceiling. They were long enough, so they didn't limit my moves as long as I stayed near the wall, but it still didn't change the fact that I was tied up in some strange place. I sat down again and leaned against the wall. I didn't have the slightest idea about where I was, how big this place was or what should I expect to come.

I don't know how long I was sitting here like this, when the chains started to clatter and pulled me up until I was standing straight with my hands tied up above me. My back was pressed against the wall and my attention turned to the noises somewhere in front of me.

The door opened and the light from there blinded me. When my eyes adapted a little, I could see a silhouette of someone standing there and the door closed again when that person entered. I knew he was inside this room with me, but I couldn't see or hear him. He was a demon, I could sense his demonic aura and I started to shiver.

_What does he want with me?_ I wanted to ask him aloud, but at the moment I couldn't find enough courage to do so.

I felt a hand on my left cheek and I flinched. What's going on? I stopped breathing when I felt his breath in my face just before he kissed me. I was completely stunned, not even sure whether it was more from fear or from the surprise, but when I came to my senses again I tried to pull away from him. Though, the wall stopped me and he didn't seem to notice my protests.

"Let me go." I struggled when our lips parted. He just lowered his hand from my cheek under my chin and I felt his sharp claws on my neck. I froze breathless and when he kissed me again, I was sure he was smiling. I understood his threat and I knew that he wouldn't hesitate to kill me if I tried to oppose him so when he stopped kissing me again, I didn't say anything.

He lifted my face up and kissed me on my now bared neck while his other hand found its way on my back under my blouse. My heart was beating rapidly. I felt his body pressing against mine, but the wall behind me didn't allow me to move away from him. I wanted to do something. I wanted to stop him, but I knew that once I would try something, he would kill me for sure.

I felt his left hand sliding lower on my back and then on my hip. His right hand was now running through my hair and I was shivering uncontrollably.

_What should I do? Why is he doing this?_ I was trying to figure out what's going on, but then I felt his hand moving from my hip to my belly and then lower and under my skirt. It was the final straw and I reacted thoughtlessly.

"NO!" I yelled and sent a wave of my spiritual powers against him. I heard him fall on the ground with a loud thud and I breathed heavily. I realized immediately that what I have just done was a huge mistake. I knew he was still alive and that I was going to be killed for sure, but at that moment I just couldn't let him to continue as he pleased. The silence was too long for my liking and the fear started to slowly overcome me.

I closed my eyes expecting what would happen and tears slowly started to fill my eyes. I didn't want to die yet, but what else could come out of this? He already threatened me that he would kill me if I tried something and now I did the worst thing of this sort. Maybe I even wounded him somehow and now he is thinking about the best way how to kill me.

The silence continued which allowed me to think. Too many possibilities were spinning in my mind about what could happen to me and none of them were pleasant. I heard him to stand up. He never did any noise when he was moving, so this was definitely a bad sign. He grabbed my left upper arm and I yelped. He slowly started to dig his claws into my arm and I gritted my teeth in effort not to scream. His other hand moved to my neck and I again felt his breath in my face. He was definitely angry and now he was going to kill me slowly and painfully. I didn't see any other option. I felt the blood running down on my hand and soaking into my blouse. I couldn't stop sobbing.

"I am sorry! I won't do it again! Please, don't kill me!" I cried out desperately and lowered my head in submission. For a while he didn't move at all, but then he released me and left the room without a word. When the door closed, the chains loosened and I fell on the ground exhaustedly. The pain in my arm was horrible, but I was still alive. I couldn't believe it. He really let me live, but why? I curled up on the ground and continued crying. All kinds of feelings were now mixed in me. Pain, fear, relief, but the most important thing was the knowledge that I was still alive.

I tried to stop the bleeding in my left arm but the wound was too deep. The sleeve of my blouse was completely soaked now and I started to feel dizzy. I started to fall into unconsciousness when the door opened again and I saw the silhouette to step in without closing it. He put something in front of me, unlocked the chains around my wrists and left again. When he closed the door, the place I was in lit up a little and I could see what he put in front of me.

There was a plate with some food. It didn't look bad at all. If you are a prisoner, which I obviously was, you would expect something like a dry bread, but this was nothing of the sort. It actually looked tasty. Though, what really surprised me was the first aid kit which I brought from my era. Considering the fact that he was able to kidnap me with no effort, to get such a little box with medicaments wouldn't be a problem for him at all, but why would he bother? It was lying right next to the plate and there was also a clean kimono, so I could change from my bloody clothes.

I took off the blouse and started to treat my arm. When I stopped the bleeding, I changed into the kimono and looked at the food. It really looked delicious and it reminded me just how hungry I was at the moment. I didn't have any idea how long I was here or how long I was going to stay here, so I ate it up and soon after that fell asleep.

When I woke up again, it took me a while before I remembered where I was. Everything around me was dark again, so I was quite disoriented. The first thing which reminded me about my current situation was the pain in my arm. I rubbed it to ease the pain when I noticed the presence of someone else in the room. I quickly stood up and pressed my back against the wall.

"Who are you? What do you want from me?" I asked with trembling voice. I was sure that it was the same guy from earlier. Was he watching me while I was sleeping? I shivered at that thought. I noticed that I didn't have the chains around my wrists anymore and remembered that he removed them before. I almost slapped myself. I could have tried to get away, but I was so weak from the blood loss at that time that it didn't even cross my mind. And there's no chance to escape when he's here.

He stepped in front of me. I could feel his breath, but this time he didn't touch me. We stood there like this for what seemed like an eternity and during that time neither of us spoke or moved. My heart was beating rapidly, but somehow I've got enough courage to talk to him again.

"Why are you keeping me here? You had the chance and the reason to kill me, but didn't do it. Why?" I raised my hand and tried to find his face, but he stopped it with his left hand and pressed it against my chest. I gasped as he moved closer to me as well. His right hand was now wrapped around my waist and he kissed me softly. Was this his answer to my question?

Of course, he did hurt me, but it was partly my fault because I provoked him by my attack. But he could have killed me instead of just hurting me. And afterwards he even brought me the first aid kit and the clean clothes. It seemed that he cared about my wellbeing and if I didn't count the wound in my arm and the fact that I didn't give him my permission to touch and kiss me, he was really gentle to me all the time.

I knew that I would probably regret it later, but somehow I couldn't reject him anymore. It was strange, but I was sure I started to feel something for him, even though that I didn't even know who he was. I returned the kiss and I felt that it surprised him. With my left hand I followed the line of his right hand until I reached his neck and pulled him closer to me. I completely forgot about the pain in my arm and the only thing I knew was that I didn't want him to stop.

He seemed to think the same way, because he relaxed again and released my right hand from his grasp. I immediately made use of it and wrapped both of my arms around his neck. We parted from the kiss only to take a breath, but he already started to kiss me on my collarbone. I moaned in delight and raised my head to allow him to continue. I followed the features of his face with my hands and my breath stopped.

Could it be? No way, he would never do something like this. He would never fall for a human, especially not me. But maybe that's why he was keeping me here in darkness and not knowing about his identity. But I was sure. It was him. It _was_ Sesshoumaru.

My heart started to beat faster when I found out the identity of my captor, but it made me feel a little better. I finally knew who he was. And furthermore I had some kind of affection for him for a while, though I didn't tell about it to anyone, so this was almost as if I was dreaming.

There was still a chance that it wasn't him, that I was just imagining it and that it was someone who just resembled him, but I didn't want myself to think this way. I could ask him, but I knew it would destroy the moment whether I was right or wrong and I definitely didn't want that to happen. So I kept quiet and just followed my instincts without thinking about what I was doing.

* * *

><p>"Kagome? How do you feel?" It was Sango. <em>What is she doing here?<em> I slowly opened my eyes and realized that I was in Kaede's hut lying on my stomach. Was it all just a dream? I tried to stand up, but the pain in my back stopped me. So that's why I was lying like this, but what happened?

"You shouldn't move, it seems that you were hurt, though all your wounds were already dressed when we found you in the forest, so we don't know how serious the injuries are. I just wanted to change your bandages." I nodded to her and thought about what exactly happened. So it wasn't dream after all, but, did it mean that I was really just some kind of his toy? I thought that he could have some feelings for me and just didn't want anyone else to know about it, but I was probably mistaken. What other reason would he have to just throw me aside in the forest like a trash after what happened between us?

But on the other hand Sango stated that my wounds, whatever they were, were all dressed so why would he bother with my treatment if he didn't care about me, even if only a little. Sango's startled "Oh" disturbed me from my thoughts and I looked at her questioningly.

"Is something wrong?" I asked. She slowly looked at me and asked carefully.

"Kagome, what exactly happened to you while you were gone?" I watched her terrified expression and tried to remember anything what could cause me such wounds that she would look like this after seeing them. I thought about it, but my memories were clouded. I remembered pretty clearly everything what happened until the moment when I found out the identity of my captor, but after that it was all blurred.

"I am not sure." I answered truthfully. I didn't recall anything about those injuries and I definitely didn't want to tell them who imprisoned me and why. Especially while I still didn't know the exact reason why. I heard the door opening and a few gasps following right after that. Before they could have a chance to say something, I spoke with irritation in my voice.

"Will you tell me already why are you all so startled? It's irritating how are you all acting as if I was going to die." There was a short silence following my statement, before someone answered me.

"Well, I guess you wasn't very far from it." I looked at Miroku and stared at him in confusion.

"Your whole back is covered in scars, pretty fresh scars and it looks like if some demon repeatedly dig into your back with his claws. I'm not surprised that you don't remember what happened. If all those scars were made at the same time, you must have been bleeding pretty badly, so you probably lost consciousness from the blood loss." Sango explained.

"But you must remember something from before that. You was gone almost three days and these wounds are certainly from this day." Inuyasha stated.

"There days!" I cried out in surprise. The darkness and my unconscious states must have twisted my sense of time. When I calmed down, I thought about the answer for his question.

"I don't know much. I was in some dark place tied up with chains. The demon who kidnapped me was there too, but I don't know what he wanted from me." I answered as truthfully as possible without revealing too much about what happened there. I was never good in lying so the partial truth was my only chance.

Inuyasha growled, obviously unsatisfied with my answer, but didn't say anything more and left the hut. Miroku followed him and Shippo seated himself next to me and watched me worriedly as Sango continued to change the bandages.

_What should I do?_ I couldn't possibly tell them what happened. Inuyasha would want to kill Sesshoumaru, which he already wants to, so there's no need to add more hatred between them. The others probably wouldn't be very happy about the news as well. I tried to put those thoughts away and just closed my eyes, waiting until Sango was done.

When she finished the treatment, she helped me to get up and I went outside to get some fresh air. I didn't feel the staring eyes on me anymore. So he gave up. He just used me to satisfy his needs and now he had no interests in me anymore. It was kind of disappointing. For a while I really thought that there could be something between us, but probably not. I took a deep breath and enjoyed the peace and silence of the moment. Maybe he just used me, but still...

* * *

><p>I left the certain part to your own imagination, because if I have tried to write it, I would probably just messed it up.<p> 


	2. Guilt And Consequences

Ok, second chapter is up. I planned something else for it though, but this came out instead of that. Well, at least the first part wasn't planned XD. It's shorter, and its kind of... I don't know, maybe it will be better to wait for your reactions XD. It's in Sesshoumaru's POV so I'm not sure if it turned out well or completely horrible XD. Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing. And now to the story :).

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 02 – Guilt And Consequences<strong>

_I'm sorry Kagome._

_I was watching as my brother's group found you and took you away. I purposely placed you here, so they would find you immediately, but you'll never know this. I don't want to let you go, but there is no other chance. I don't want to hurt you again._

_When you fainted because of the blood loss, the blood loss caused by me, I was scared. For the first time in my life I was scared. Scared that I could lose you forever, that you could die. Because of me. I don't want to go through that again. I don't want either of us to go through that again._

_I keep forgetting that you are just a human and that almost cost you your life. I don't want to lose you, even if it means that I have to give up on you and let you go._

_This time you survived, but it was too close. Next time you might not be so lucky and I know I wouldn't be able to live with myself, if I had killed you. Even more if it would be just because of some silly accident. Just because I lost control for the shortest moment._

_I have to leave you. You are the only thing in my mind all day long. I can't think about anything else. When I am close to you, your scent is driving me crazy. Your skin is so soft and your hair is like a black silk. When I look into your eyes, suddenly I don't know where is up and where is down. Your smile, so kind and unique and even when you're angry there's something... attractive about you what I can't even describe. I don't understand why do you have such effect on me, but I have to fight with it somehow._

_I can't live without you anymore, but I have to. That's the only way how to keep you safe. I know that Inuyasha will take good care of you. Or anyone else who will make you happy._

_That's why I had to end it up like this. Why we can't be together. Ever. I want you and you want me, even though you don't know who am I. What we experienced together was amazing, but I don't want to risk your life. I know I wouldn't be able to control myself just like this time and I am afraid that the next time it would end up much worse._

_I hope that one day you might forgive me for leaving you like this, you are strong and you have good friends. I'll keep an eye on you and make sure you'll be happy, but you wouldn't be happy with me. I know that._

_If you knew who am I, I am sure you would hate me. I even tried to kill you before and at that time I really meant it. You was just a girl hanging around my little brother and that was enough for me to want to kill you, even if you weren't human. But it was before I started to fall for you. You changed me without even knowing about that._

_Now I wouldn't be even able to hurt you. At least not intentionally. But I did hurt you. It was just an accident, but it still left you a lot of scars. I don't want to add more to them, even one scar on your body would be too much and you have the whole back covered with scars from my claws. I won't be surprised if you'll never forgive me for that._

_I have to forget about you. I doubt it's even possible but I have to try. That's the only possibility. The only way how to keep you away from me. How to keep you alive and unharmed. How to keep you safe._

I snapped out of my thoughts and for the last time looked at the place where she was lying just a while ago. I was angry at myself to let it go so far. I was so selfish. What was I thinking anyway to kidnap her like that? I turned away and walked off. I must find a way how to keep my mind distracted so I won't be thinking about her so much.

I returned to Jaken and Rin and they greeted me in their usual way. I didn't pay attention to their greetings though, but something else caught my attention. It was Rin. She looked so much like Kagome though not entirely. I growled unconsciously and Jaken looked at me surprised.

"Milord?" He asked but I didn't react. I set out in the opposite direction than I knew Kagome was and Jaken with Rin followed me.

* * *

><p>It was already a few weeks since then and I was still thinking about her. It didn't get better as I hoped but instead it was worse every day I was away from her. I went across a woman who was chased by a demon. Nothing what should concern me, but I killed that demon for some reason.<p>

"Thank you for saving me." The woman said before she continued in her own way.

"Hn." Was my only response but I felt pleased by it. Not that I would show it or admit it.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, did you really save that human?" Jaken asked and the first thought which crossed my mind after that question was. _She would want to help her._ I left Jaken without the answer and started to walk again. I had to stop think about her.

Another few weeks passed and I went across a few more events when I did something which I would never do before and when I thought why did I do it at all, the only answer was. _Because of her._ I was going crazy. Slowly but with no doubt. I had to see her again, even if it was just for a few seconds. With that I changed the direction and went to where I considered they could be.

After a few days I found them. They were sitting around the fire and Kagome was clutching her knees close to her chest. Was she hurt? Did something happen to her? All kinds of thoughts filled my mind about what could have happened to her and I cursed Inuyasha for not protecting her. Or was he the cause of it? He was sitting across from her and looked at her worriedly. They all were watching her with worried faces and another thought sneaked into my mind.

Was this my fault? Did I cause this to her by leaving her in the forest after kidnapping her and making love with her? Could it really hurt her so much? Inuyasha sniffed the air and I knew he noticed me. He jumped up and turned in my direction so I walked out of the trees and showed myself to everyone. I wanted to see her more closely to be able to figure out what exactly happened to her.

"Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha growled. "What do you want here?" He asked. I was here to see if Kagome was alright but obviously she wasn't. I needed to know what's wrong with her but I couldn't ask them.

"Answer me!" Inuyasha demanded and I hardly gave him a glance. I looked at Kagome and the question slipped out of my mouth before I could stop it.

"What happened to your priestess?" It felt wrong to call her that way but I didn't want to show more concern than I already did by simply asking that question. Inuyasha looked at her and then back at me.

"That's none of your business!" He yelled at me. "And if that is everything you wanted then leave!" He continued. I was thinking about what to do next when Kagome interrupted my thoughts by simply standing up. I looked at her and Inuyasha followed my gaze. She was like in trance. She stood up and was now walking towards me with her eyes never leaving mine. I didn't know what to think about that and then the demon slayer spoke up.

"Wait Kagome, what are you doing? He could hurt you! Think about your child." She said urgently and my eyes fell unconsciously on Kagome's belly. _A child? Kagome is going to have a child? Could it be..?_ I wasn't able to finish that sentence even in my mind and Kagome in the meantime came closer to me and stopped just a step in front of me. I could almost touch her but I didn't dare. She was looking into my eyes and then she did something what I didn't expect her to do in my wildest dreams.

She kissed me.


	3. Confusion

Thank you for all your reviews, I didn't expect so many of them and I am so glad for each one of them. ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 03 - Confusion<strong>

We were sitting around the fire and I was clutching my knees close to myself. It was already several weeks since I was kidnapped and just a few days since I found out that I am pregnant. I couldn't believe it turned out like this. I didn't know what should I do. I was pregnant with Sesshoumaru's child, though I didn't tell about it to my friends. They knew about the child but they didn't know who's the father.

I decided to keep that child, though I didn't have the slightest idea how I would explain his or her appearance if it would be too close to how Sesshoumaru looks. I would have to think about something before the child would be born. I didn't want Sesshoumaru to know about that child since he obviously didn't have any interest in me anymore and I didn't want my friends to know about it since it would just end up in more fights with Sesshoumaru.

They probably thought that I was raped and I couldn't blame them for that conclusion because everything led them to think that way. I didn't tell them anything more than I told them the first day and from the clues they've got from my injuries and now from my pregnancy they couldn't possibly think about anything else.

Inuyasha sniffed the air and his face turned from worried to angrered. I wondered what could cause him to react such way. He quickly stood up and turned towards the trees. I looked that way as well and stared at the object of Inuyasha's attention.

"Sesshoumaru!" He growled. "What do you want here?" Yeah, that was exactly what I wanted to know too. I didn't want him to see me in this state. I didn't want him to notice that I am pregnant, so I just hoped that he would leave soon.

"Answer me!" Inuyasha demanded. _Please don't look at me. I don't have the strength to deal with this now._ I pleaded internally but my prayers didn't work. He looked at me and I wished to be able to bury myself deep under the ground.

"What happened to your priestess?" He asked coldly. _Priestess huh? Is that all he sees in me now?_ I had to fight against the tears coming to my eyes. So I really was only an experiment for him, just his toy. But on the other hand he just asked what happened to me. What reason would he have to ask something like that if he didn't care about me at all? I was confused. I didn't know what to think at all.

"That's none of your business!" Inuyasha disturbed my thoughts by his yelling, but I was never more happy for his rude behavior. "And if that is everything you wanted then leave!" He continued and I completely agreed with him, but then I don't know what's gotten into me. Maybe it were his eyes, the way he looked at me or maybe just my confused emotions considering the state I was currently in. I stood up and started to walk towards him looking at him all the time.

"Wait Kagome, what are you doing? He could hurt you! Think about your child." Sango said urgently and I snapped out of it. _No! I don't want him to know about this!_ But it was too late. I saw as his gaze fell on my belly and I cursed Sango internally for exposing this to him. I made a few more steps and then I stopped behind Inuyasha and grabbed his hand into mine.

He probably thought that I was searching for support by holding his hand, but in fact I just wanted to keep him on the spot. I didn't like how Sesshoumaru acted to me after what happened, but still I didn't want those two to fight. There was dead silence for a while, disturbed only by the rustling leaves as the wind played with the branches and our steady breathing.

"What are you staring at?" Inuyasha broke the silence angrily. Sesshoumaru looked straight at him with unreadable expression on his face and then without any word he left. When he was out of sight, I fell to my knees exhaustedly and Inuyasha quickly knelt next to me.

"Kagome! Are you alright? Don't worry, I wouldn't let him hurt you or your child." He tried to calm me down as the tears filled my eyes. I just nodded and he lifted me up bridal style and carried me back to the others. I didn't mind that motion and buried my face into his chest.

Sitting near the fire again, I leaned against Inuyasha and his long silver hair remained me of the other person whom I kept in my mind. It wasn't my intention though, but I couldn't get rid of the thoughts about him.

_He knows. Sesshoumaru now knows about our child. What will he do now? And why did he come here in the first place? He asked about what happened to me, could he be concerned about me? Could he really feel something for me? After what happened, he let me handle myself alone. If I didn't figure it out by myself, I wouldn't even know who is he._

_What is it? What does he really want? Is it really just his pride what keeps him away from me? Or is there something else?_ I closed my eyes and tried to rest. I felt as Inuyasha wrapped his arm around my waist and I wished it would be his brother's arm, not his. I was confused. I was angry at him for what he had done to me and at the same time I wanted him. I wanted him more that anything else, but I knew it was just a wishful thinking.

* * *

><p>"What are you staring at?" Inuyasha's voice made me snap out of my thoughts and I looked straight at him. Kagome was hiding behind him, clutching his arm. <em>Is she scared of me? So it was just an imagination right now.<em> I had to fight the urge to sigh and then, before I could do something I knew I would regret, I left without saying a word.

What was still real and what was just my imagination already? She didn't come to kiss me, that was for sure, but was she really going to have our baby? In that case I would have to watch her more closely. Inuyasha might be strong but he is too reckless and I'm not going to risk her safety. Their safety.

But what then? What after the child will be born? There won't be denying about the lineage and not only Kagome, but also everyone else will find out the truth about what really happened between us two. Why should I be scared of this? Inuyasha already hated me, so there would be no change in his attitude towards me. He might just become more determined in his attempts to kill me.

If Kagome finds out, she will probably hate me too and that's not something I wouldn't be able to deal with. Or would I? If she will hate me, it will just draw her away from me and that's what I wanted in the first place, but why it feels so wrong? Why can't I stand to even think about that possibility?

Should I tell her the truth then? Or should I wait a little longer? I never had any trouble with making any decisions, so why is it so hard in this case? What makes her so special that I can't even think straight when I'm thinking about her?

I raised my eyes to see Rin chasing Jaken around the clearing where I left them and it caused me to smile a little. A child...

* * *

><p>Horrible ending, I'm sorry, I just couldn't think about anything else and I really wanted to update today XD.<p>

Originally the last chapter's end was meant like that it really happened, but then I was thinking about it and decided that it would be too easy like that XD. Sorry if it disappointed you XD (I decided for that before I read your reviews for the second chapter so your comments had no effect on that decision :) ), but it also makes me wonder if I'm not messing it up...


	4. Followed

Thanks for all your reviews :).

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 04 - Followed<strong>

Some time passed and my pregnancy was already pretty noticeable. Inuyasha stopped carrying me a while ago and instead I was using Kirara for long, but also short travels. Everyone were trying to help me as much as they could.

Sesshoumaru didn't appear again since last time and I had quite mixed feelings about that. I hoped that he would show at least something, now that he found out about our child. I didn't expect him to come and confess everything, it wasn't like him, but some sign which would tell me that he cared at least a little would be nice.

Thankfully, we didn't encounter many demons during the last few weeks. It was good because in my state it could be really dangerous, but on the other hand, Inuyasha was kinda restless and maybe even nervous about something. He growled again and I couldn't take it any longer and had to ask.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" He turned at me and tried to smile, but in fact he seemed to be angry.

"Nothing." He said shortly, but I wasn't going to let it be just like that.

"I know something's bothering you, so spill it!" I demanded. He looked at me for a while and seeing my determined look, he then sighed in defeat.

"He's following us." He stated and I stared at him in confusion.

"He?" I asked and he sighed again.

"Sesshoumaru's been following us for some time. I have no idea why, but I don't have a good feeling about that." He explained and my eyes widened. So he's been following us? I couldn't believe it, but what could that mean?

Maybe he cared, but didn't want to show it directly. Or maybe he didn't know how to show that he cared. No, that couldn't be. If he cared, he would just show it. He didn't have any reason to be afraid of that, did he? There must have been some other reason why he's been following us.

Suddenly a horrible thought entered my mind and I froze. The child would be a half-demon and Sesshoumaru hated Inuyasha because he was half-demon. What if he was waiting for a chance to kill my child? Though, he wouldn't need to wait, maybe he just didn't want anyone to know about it at all. Maybe he's waiting until the birth to get rid of us or maybe he's still deciding what to do.

The fear about my last conclusion completely overcame me. Could he really be just waiting for a chance how to kill the baby? That couldn't be, could it? My expression must have been showing a lot of what I've been thinking about, because when I started to pay attention to my surroundings again, everyone was standing around me with deep worry in their eyes.

"Kagome, are you alright? What happened? Answer me, please!" Sango now almost screamed. They must have been talking to me for some time. I turned at her and tried to put a smile on my face.

"Sorry, I must have zoned out. I'm fine." I tried to calm them down, though they didn't seem to be convinced, but didn't demand answers from me. The pregnancy had even some good points.

"Geez, don't scare us like that." Inuyasha said putting on an irritated face, but I knew he was still worried. I just nodded, but the thought about Sesshoumaru wanting to hurt our child just didn't want to leave my mind.

At the end of the day we started to set up a camp. Well, the others started to set it up. I already stopped trying to convince them that I could help too, even in my state, so I was just sitting leaning against a tree, watching them.

"Guys, I think I'm going to take a bath." I told them after a while. I couldn't stand it anymore to just be sitting here and doing nothing and I really needed that bath. They all turned at me and I had the feeling that I was missing something.

"But Kagome, you know what we were talking about earlier, what if he wants to hurt you?" Miroku pointed out. I knew that Sesshoumaru was stalking us, but if he really wanted to hurt me, he would already do it, wouldn't he? On the other hand, if I was alone, maybe he would do something what would tell me how the things between us really are.

"But I really need that bath." I whined like a spoiled child. They sighed in unison. They already knew that when I made up my mind there was no way how to change it.

"Fine, but I'm going with you." Sango said firmly and I couldn't say anything against it, so I nodded and in a while we were on our way. When we were almost at the springs and quite far from the camp, without making any sound, Sesshoumaru was suddenly standing right in front of us.

His face was emotionless and the thought from the afternoon again entered my mind. Sango stepped in front of me in effort to protect me, even though we all knew it was pointless. My heart was beating fast as I was waiting for what will he do.

* * *

><p><em>What is it what makes her so special? Why cannot I just forget about her? Why does she keep invading my mind like this? I must stop thinking about her.<em> I thought I could protect them both from the distance, but I couldn't go on like this anymore.

The more I was watching her, the more I was drawn to her. I had to put an end to this insanity. The sooner, the better. But I couldn't just walk to her, when she's surrounded by her friends, and do it. I needed her to be alone, but she's always with someone. With Inuyasha, that demon slayer or at least with that fox kid. Rarely with that monk, but she's never alone.

I couldn't wait anymore. I had to do something or I wouldn't be able to think properly anymore. I was watching them as they were preparing their camp, Kagome sitting obviously bored under a tree. After a while she left the group to take a bath. That could be my chance, but the demon slayer, I think her name is Sango, was with her. I doubt Kagome would ever go anywhere alone, and this woman was still better option than Inuyasha or that kid.

I followed them secretly, and when we were far enough from the camp, I stepped in front of them. At that moment as I was so close to her, I wasn't sure what I should do. She was scared. I could see the fear in her eyes and I could hear the rapid beating of her heart.

Sango immediately stepped in between us, as if she was thinking she could have any chance to protect her from me. She must have known herself that whatever she would try to do would be futile, but her strong sense to protect her friend amazed me. I looked back at Kagome.

In the next few moments everything will sort out and I will either regret it for the rest of my life or my life will be better than before. Either way I knew I would never be able to live the same life I lived before I met her.


	5. Silence Before The Storm

**Chapter 05 – Silence Before The Storm**

We were just standing there for who knew how long, the silence starting to be unnerving. I didn't know what to think about this situation. He was just standing there doing or saying nothing, watching me with those intense eyes of his. Sango was the first who couldn't stand it any longer and spoke to him.

"What do you want from us?" She asked firmly. "You're not welcome here." He turned his gaze from me at her and she tensed. Neither of us was comfortable with his presence here, but he didn't seem he came here to hurt me.

He turned back at me and I noticed something in his eyes. It disappeared as soon as it appeared, but at that moment I knew that all my previous fears were for nothing. I knew he would never hurt me. I put my hands on Sango's shoulders and she flinched as she didn't expect that. She turned at me surprised and I smiled.

"It's alright, could you please leave us alone for a while?" I whispered to her, still with smile. Her eyes widened in shock.

"But Kagome..." She tried, but I just shook my head to stop her. "Are you sure?" She asked then and I nodded. She quickly glanced at Sesshoumaru and then uncertainly started to walk away. She stopped a few meters away, where she hid behind a tree. She didn't even try to cover that action. She wanted us to know she kept watching, but at the same time she gave us the privacy we required.

I looked back at Sesshoumaru. He still didn't do anything, so I decided to take the first step. I needed this situation between us to be solved, no matter how, but the uncertainty was killing me. I walked up to him and stopped so close that we were almost touching each other. I looked straight to his face and I could actually see emotions there.

The uncertainty I've been feeling was even in his eyes, there was also a bit of pain and what surprised me the most was the hint of fear. I opened my mouth to say something, but then I closed it again. I just didn't know what should I say.

"I'm sorry." He suddenly whispered and my eyes widened. I almost didn't believe it. I expected quite a lot of things, but certainly not an apology. I was really glad to hear that, but somehow I managed to not let it show on my face. I was still angry at him for what he had done to me and for lying to me. Or rather for not telling me the truth.

Thanks to the apology I now knew that he really cared about me, but I wasn't going to make it easy for him. I wanted to hear everything he wanted to tell me and I wanted to hear the truth from him, so I decided to play that I didn't know what he's talking about.

"Excuse me?" I asked with as much confusion in my voice and on my face as I could. He sighed and watched me for a while. I wanted to see him struggle. He left me in uncertainty for too long and I wanted some revenge.

"I'm sorry for hurting you." I raised my eyebrow and cocked my head.

"For hurting me? And which occasion do you mean, exactly? There wereas more times when you were trying to kill me and sometimes you almost did it. So for which of those times are you apologizing?" I folded my arms and waited for him to answer. Yes, I would definitely enjoy this. I could see as he clenched his fists when I was talking and I didn't want anything more than to just wrap my hands around his neck and kiss him, but I didn't want to make it easy for him. I didn't have it easy either, since the time he left me alone in the forest.

"I regret all those times, but right now I'm talking about something else." He stated and I raised my eyebrows in question. He circled his arms around me and drew me closer to him. I tensed, not knowing what should I expect, but he just started stroking my back gently and lowered his head closer to my ear.

"I'm sorry for this." He whispered and my temper flared up. I couldn't keep this act any longer. Could someone really be so stupid?

"You idiot, do you really think that I care about this?" I yelled at him and took a step back, releasing myself from his hold. "Physical wounds heal fast, but can you imagine how I felt when I didn't know what you were thinking about me? When I didn't know what I was to you? I thought I was just your toy, that you don't care about me at all. And yes, I knew it was you all the time." I felt the tears of anger starting to escape from my eyes and I turned around so he wouldn't see. When he didn't say anything for a long time, I sighed.

"Why didn't you just tell me anyway?" I whispered and wrapped my hands around myself, being a little afraid of his answer. There was silence for a while and I wondered if I didn't overdo it, but then I felt his arms circle around my torso again and I leaned against him.

"I was scared." He whispered to my ear and my eyes widened. That clearly caught my attention.

"You? Scared? Of what?" I asked mockingly, looking at him over my shoulder. The silence was quite long before he finally answered.

"That you would reject me." Again, I was surprised by his answer, but at the same time it pleased me to hear those words from him. I turned around, still in his embrace and laid my head on his chest. I felt confused and relieved at the same time and because of the mixture of emotions I couldn't keep the tears back any longer. As the tears were freely flowing down my cheeks, I said the only word which came to my mind right now.

"Stupid."

* * *

><p>I was holding her in my arms, confused about what should I do. I didn't understand her. She said she knew the truth all the time, but didn't say anything. I hurt her, but she was more concerned about me not talking to her. I thought she would hate me, but she seemed to be rather relieved now.<p>

I tightened my grip around her a little, but careful not to hurt her. She started crying and I wanted to comfort her, but I didn't know how. I never had the need to comfort anyone. No one ever sought the comfort from me either and even though I wasn't very pleased with the idea which came to my mind right now, it was the only one I could think of.

I looked at Sango, who was watching us all the time, but she was far enough so she couldn't hear anything from what have been told between us. Our eyes met and I saw the surprise in her eyes as I was sure she recognized the look of mine. I knew she understood I needed her help, though she seemed to be uncertain about what she should do.

After a little while of thinking about it, she started to walk back to us. Kagome noticed her coming closer and she quickly released herself from my hold and turned at her. I could see that she was now even more confused by Kagome's reaction and was watching me cautiously. She stopped just a few steps from us and after watching me for a little longer, she turned at Kagome.

"Kagome?" She said simply, raising her eyebrows in question. Kagome sighed and looked at me for a while, before turning back at her friend.

"I guess I should give you some explanation." Kagome started uncertainly.

"That would be nice." Sango said in neutral voice, probably still not entirely decided about how should she react at this situation. Kagome touched her belly gently and looked at Sango with soft smile.

"This child..." She started, but obviously didn't have to continue any longer as Sango's eyes widened and she looked from one to the other of us bewilderedly, as the realization started to sink in.

"Kagome, are you serious?" She yelled in disbelief, but then she turned back at me, anger clearly evident in her features.

"You bastard! What did you do her? What treachery did you use? Did you just rape her and left her defenseless alone in the forest? I never thought you would lower yourself like this. We were never even close to being friends, but I thought you had honor and pride, but now it seems to me that you are no better than Naraku!" She yelled angrily at me. I didn't say anything at that. I definitely didn't like being compared to Naraku in such way, but there wasn't much I could say to my defense.

Though, I was amazed by her braveness that she stood there like this without a hint of fear. Or maybe it was just that her anger was stronger than her self-preservation.

"You're wrong." Kagome stepped into the conversation again and Sango looked at her surprised. "He didn't rape me. I was with him on my own will. I just didn't want anyone to find out because I was scared of your reactions." Sango now stared at her with open mouth and I was also shocked by her statement.

She wasn't there on her own will. I kidnapped her and threatened her. She wasn't even supposed to know it was me, and from our talk before, I figured out that she didn't tell them rather because she didn't know how I felt towards her. If there was some fear of their reactions, then it wasn't anything significant.

"But, you let us believe that you was raped. Why? I know that we probably wouldn't approve it right away, but if it was what you wished, I'm sure no one would stand in your way." Sango now said calmly, with tone of understanding and Kagome smiled at her.

"Thank you. I think I was just too confused. Though, I wonder how will Inuyasha react at this." She chuckled dryly at which Sango looked at her with smile.

"Well, there's only one way how to find out."


	6. The Clash

I'm really sorry for the wait, but I had a major writer's block and then I was just lazy to start writing again, but now I'm going to finish all my already posted stories one by one and then there will be maybe some new ones ^_^.

As for this concrete story, this chapter was already posted, but I changed it a bit and after this there'll be only one more chapter to go which should come within a week. Please enjoy, and once again I'm sorry.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 06 – The Clash<strong>

I was walking side by side with Sesshoumaru. I didn't know what should I do. This whole situation was already so awkward that I was pretty sure it couldn't get worse. Moreover, Sango was walking right behind us, probably wanting to keep an eye on Sesshoumaru, which I couldn't blame her for.

It was obvious that she still didn't trust him. Of course I told her that I went with him willingly, but I never explained the reason for my wounds yet. Whatever conclusion she could come up with wouldn't serve as a good one for Sesshoumaru. It would be either that he did it to me or that he let someone else to do it to me.

I wasn't sure which one would be taken as the worse and I really didn't want to be thinking about it, so I tried to turn my attention to something else.

I looked at Sesshoumaru. It seemed to be so long since that night and in fact, it was, and all that time I didn't know what should I think. Now I knew, but I was still unsure. It wasn't that I wouldn't trust him, but his lack of expression made it harder to be sure.

Even now, as he was walking beside me, he didn't spare me even a glance and instead was looking straight ahead. There was nothing about him which would give away anything from our previous conversation and I was starting to doubt if I even heard him correctly.

I wanted to be with him, to spend the rest of my life with him, but with his behavior I was afraid it would make a lot of difficulties. I smirked inwardly. If we were about to live together, I would have to teach him to show his emotions more and act a little more openly. I thought about that a little more and then sighed, realizing that no matter how much I would have tried, it would be impossible.

"Is something wrong?" Sesshoumaru asked, startling me.

"Of course not, why do you ask?" I answered quickly, not very convincingly.

"I can tell when you lie to me, why were you sighing?" He pointed out and I sighed again.

"I'm just worried about my friends' reactions. Especially Inuyasha's." I explained and he nodded, but didn't say anything, though I used this chance to make sure at least about one thing.

"Just promise me you won't fight with him no matter what." I tried to look at him sternly, but with him it didn't seem to work.

"I can promise I won't start the fight, but if he'll start it..."

"NO, I want you to promise that you won't fight, no matter who would start the fight. Even if Inuyasha started, you just won't join in!" I stopped him in the middle of his sentence and he looked at me with amusement.

"Are you telling me to not defend myself and let him kill me?" He asked and I sighed.

"Of course not, just avoid his attacks, but don't attack back. I will make him stop if he starts, but I have no means for stopping you so I need your promise that you won't fight whatever will happen, because once the fight would start, you two would be unstoppable." I explained him and he smirked. I shivered slightly at that sight, but didn't say anything and just waited for his answer.

"Very well then. I promise that I won't start the fight and if Inuyasha starts it, then I will defend myself only as long until he'll stop on his own or you'll stop him." He specified his promise and I didn't see any flaws in it, so I nodded. It was still better than nothing. Now I at least had to keep watch only on Inuyasha.

"Kagome, may I talk with you for a second?" Sango said from behind us and I nodded. I stepped beside her instead of beside Sesshoumaru and she looked at me uneasily.

"Do you think we could go a little further away?" She asked casting a quick glance at Sesshoumaru and I almost had to hold back a chuckle.

"Sango, we would have to go quite a long way away for him not to hear us." I pointed out and she sighed realizing the truth.

"Well, if you don't mind." She stated and I just shrugged.

"It can't be helped I guess. Even if we told him to go away for a while, we couldn't be sure if he was listening to us or not." I grinned and Sango also chuckled lightly. "So what did you want to talk about?" I asked then and Sango was again looking at me with that expression of uneasiness.

"I just wanted to ask about your wounds on your back. How did that happen?" She asked then and this time it was me who sighed. I expected that question sooner or later, but it didn't mean that I would have an answer for that. As I was wondering about what to say, someone else answered instead of me.

"I did it to her." Sesshoumaru stated calmly and I could see the shock in Sango's eyes.

"What?" She exclaimed, almost preparing to kill him on the spot, but Sesshoumaru continued before she could do anything. All the time looking away from us so even if he was showing some expression, we wouldn't know.

"It was an accident, though I realize that it's not an excuse." He explained shortly and I was trying to calm Sango down. I knew there would definitely be some conflict between Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. I didn't need one more between Sango and Sesshoumaru.

"Hell you're right it's not an excuse!" She spat at him. At this we all stopped and Sesshoumaru turned at us, surprised by Sango's Inuyasha-like reaction.

"I cannot change what already happened." Sesshoumaru stated after a while of silence and Sango just huffed. This situation was getting more and more complicated and I didn't even know what was about to come next.

I was looking at Sango standing in front of me. I could pretty much understand her anger and her mistrust towards me, but there was nothing I could do about that. I noticed that Inuyasha was coming towards us and I sighed internally. We didn't even settle this situation and one much worse was about to come. Not to mention that we were now in such positions that it wouldn't serve for anything good.

"So you're admitting that you're not all that great?" She spat out still angrily, again surprising both me and Kagome with her reaction. Though I could see the surprise on Kagome's face, the same couldn't be said about me.

"Don't turn my words against me, woman." I hissed, which only seemed to anger her more.

"I can do whatever I want!" She yelled. Inuyasha was getting closer and this only seemed to be getting worse. From my observations, this woman was the most understanding from the group. If _she_ wasn't able to deal with this situation, how could anyone expect that the others would do better?

"Now, now," Kagome turned our attention towards her, "arguments won't solve anything. None of us can change what already happened, so let's just set it aside and look towards the future now." She said calmly and there was a glimpse of guilt in Sango's face, before she hid it behind a smile.

"You're right, I'm sorry, Kagome." She apologized, purposely specifying the person she was apologizing to. Not that I really minded. At the moment I was just glad that the matter has settled down. Just in time as Inuyasha was just about to show up.

"Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha was heading straight at me from above with his sword unsheathed and with rage in his eyes. I swiftly turned around and blocked his blow with ease. At least he was considerate enough not to use any too destructive attack, since Kagome could get caught in it too.

"Why are you here again? What do you want from us?" He asked angrily as our swords were still locked. I could push him back if I wanted to, but I promised Kagome that I wouldn't fight back. We've just found our way to each other, I didn't want to destroy it by breaking the first promise I've ever made with her.

"Inuyasha, stop it!" Kagome finally took action and Inuyasha looked at her confused.

"It's alright, he didn't come to hurt anyone, so please, just lower your sword." She came closer and placed her hand on his shoulder to calm him down. She was staring intently into his eyes, trying to convince him. For a while he was just staring back at her, then he looked around to check on the situation and finally he put his sword away. I matched his actions and when Kagome acknowledged that there was no immediate threat of starting a fight again, she sighed in relief.

"Thank you." She said with smile, but Inuyasha just frowned and folded his arms. At that time, the last members of Kagome's group arrived as well and the monk was the first one to break the silence.

"What happened?" He asked simply.

"That's what I would like to know as well." Inuyasha said grumpily. Kagome sighed as a reaction to his attitude and I noticed as she was struggling with her thoughts as she didn't know what to say. Remembering her words from before and not wanting her to go through any more difficult situations, I decided to take the initiative.

"Starting today, I'm going to take Kagome with me and protect her by myself."


	7. Resolution

Alright, this is the last chapter for this story. Thanks for supporting me and keeping up with me for so long :).

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 07 - Resolution<strong>

"Starting today, I'm going to take Kagome with me and protect her by myself." Sesshoumaru said indifferently and even though I was glad that he was trying to help me by taking the word I was hopeless at the way he decided to take.

Just as could be expected, that statement enraged Inuyasha more than when he first barged in here and he was again reaching for his sword. Before I could even realize what was going on, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru already clashed their swords again and I fell backwards from the force of their powers. Shippo quickly came to my aid, changing to his pink baloon and softening my fall. Sango and Miroku also came to my side and all that was left for us was to watch those two as they were in full battle.

For a short while it looked like Sesshoumaru was trying to keep his word and not fight back, but shamefully, that didn't last for long. I could see that they were talking about something during their fight, but I couldn't hear them. Though whatever the topic of their conversaiton was, it made Sesshoumaru fight back and I knew that if I stopped Inuyasha right there, I couldn't be sure that Sesshoumaru wouldn't kill him when he would be defenceless.

"Kagome, are you alright?" Sango asked. I just nodded, because I didn't want her to worry, but at the same time I clenched my fists so hard that I was afraid that I would hurt myself. This was the scenario I feared the most and I couldn't think of anything to stop them, which wouldn't have the risk of hurting someone. If just Sesshoumaru were able to keep his word he gave to me, but I guess the hatred between those two wasn't that easy to overcome.

Sango must have noticed my uneasiness and she drew me into her embrace to calm me down. I was never happier to have her by my side, but it still wasn't enough. I needed to stop those two, but I had no idea how. They were so into the battle that they didn't even realize that they almost hurt me before, and I was alright only thanks to Shippo's quick reaction.

I was so sad for how those two were acting, but also so angry and so desperate to stop them, that I stopped to think about all the possible consequences and decided for one way which I thought could stop them at once. I released myself from Sango's embrace and started to walk straight towards them. Sango, Miroku and Shippo, realizing my intentions immediately started trying to stop me.

I heard them, but I wasn't listening. I felt their hands on my arms, but I didn't let that to stop me. I was determined to do it and I had to do it now. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were jumping back and forth, lengthening and shortening the distance between them as they were fighting. I used the time when they were farther from each other and stepped right in between them. Miroku, Sango and Shippo, realizing that they wouldn't be able to change my mind, instead of continuing to get me back, stepped there with me.

Thankfully, that action really brought both of them back to their senses, even though that Inuyasha still had a very irritated expression on his face. I didn't care though. I managed to stop them and that was more than enough for me at the moment. They both started to walk slowly back to us, still keeping an eye on each other as they were getting closer to us, but I knew they wouldn't start a fight again.

I could see it in Inuyasha's eyes that he wasn't satisfied in the least, but that he didn't want to upset me anymore, much less to carelessly hurt me and I was sure that Sesshoumaru was thinking something about the same.

"I'm not going to just accept this." Inuyasha uttered under his breath when he stopped at about a hand's reach from me, and I looked at him questioningly. He averted his eyes from all of us and was just looking into the distance. I looked at Sesshoumaru searching for some answer, but he didn't say anything. He just placed his hand on my shoulder, which, given the circumstances, kinda surprised me and I quickly looked at Inuyasha expecting him to at least have some complains or start to bark insults at Sesshoumaru. Though, he just clenched his fists, and gritted his teeth, but other than that did nothing.

The fact that he let Sesshoumaru touch me like this and still stayed still led me to the conclusion that what they were talking about during that fight was actually what happened between me and Sesshoumaru. I could see it was hard for Inuyasha to deal with it and I couldn't blame him, but I was really glad that I didn't have to be the one explaining the situation to him.

I leaned against Sesshoumaru and as I was thinking about it, I realized that I was too naïve to expect them not to fight when Inuyasha was told these news. I could have thought from the start that with him, there was no other way how to make him understand, or even listen, than to pound it into him. I looked at Inuyasha, he still haven't looked our way, and suddenly felt guilty.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha." I said sincerely. I wasn't even sure for what exactly I was apologizing, but I just felt that I should. Though, instead of an answer, he just snorted and dashed out.

"Wait!" I tried to stop him, but I was stopped by Sesshoumaru who held me back. I looked at him, partly puzzled by that action and partly angry, but when our eyes met, he just shook his head. Even though they didn't exactly get along, I had to admit that Sesshoumaru probably understood him the most of us, so I decided it would be for the best to trust his decision this time. Though that didn't mean I was completely fine with it.

"I think that I'm missing something." Miroku stated calmly and I looked at him realizing, that he still didn't know what was going on. Shippo was also looking at me with puzzled expression and looking at those two, I knew that I didn't have enough strength left to go through this again. I looked at Sango with pleading eyes and she just sighed with smile.

"Ok guys, I'll explain everything to you, so come with me." She led Miroku and Shippo away from us, leaving us there alone with just each other. I was sad that Inuyasha just left like that, but I figured that it couldn't really be helped. It was still better outcome than I thought it would be.

We weren't talking. At the moment even I found the words to be too disturbing, so we were just standing there close to each other and watching as Sango was explaining the situation to the rest of the group. Once in a while they shot us a glance, but I didn't notice any strong emotions. When it looked that the explanations were all done, we went to join them.

There wasn't much talk done. Shippo looked even more puzzled than before the explanation and I couldn't really tell what Miroku was thinking, but overall, they seemed to be content with it. Now the only person left to deal with this was Inuyasha and I was really worried about what he would do. I didn't want to lose him as a friend, but deciding for his brother like this must have shaken up his trust a lot.

Miroku suggested that we should return to our camp and all of us agreed, well, almost. Unfortunately for me, Sesshoumaru seemed to have different idea for where to go and when I tried to follow the others, he stopped me.

"There's no need for you to stay with them anymore, you should come with me." He stated and I looked at him thinking if I heard him right. Then I reminded myself of his personality and I knew I did hear right, but I couldn't believe that he really was so simple minded when it came to things like friendship.

"But I _want_ to stay with them." I said holding back my anger and for a split second noticed surprise on Sesshoumaru's face.

"Why?" He asked and I sighed giving up.

"Just because." I told him and started to walk again without any further explanation. I figured that it would be meaningless anyway and that it would only lead to more questions. I would have to choose some time and build up my patience to explain him certain things like these.

* * *

><p>I've stayed with Kagome and her friends, as when I tried to take her with me failed and since I didn't want to take her away by force, she didn't give me any other choice. At first I could feel some uneasiness about my presence from her friends, but that didn't last for very long and soon they seemed to accept me as a part of them.<p>

I've brought Rin and Jaken here as well after a while. Jaken almost freaked out when he learned about the situation, but I didn't pay him much attention. Rin, on the other hand was more than happy. She's been spending a lot of time with Kagome and they were getting along very well. Only Inuyasha hasn't showed up since that incident.

I knew Kagome was worried about him, but in this situation it was better to let him sort things out on his own. I managed to convince Kagome about that too, but that haven't really lessened her worries. Spending more time with her, I learned about how much she cared for her friends and I couldn't deny that Inuyasha was very close friend of her.

We were just at Kaede's village and Kagome was about to give birth to our child. I didn't like this place and when Kagome told me she wanted to go here, I was against it, but she presented me with reasons why this place was the best for her and in the end I was left with no other choice than to follow her here.

I understood how she trusted to Kaede and that she felt at peace here and I was aware that I couldn't provide her with the same no matter how hard I would try. It wasn't just that, but also her friends were here more at ease and maybe she even hoped that Inuyasha would show up as well.

Personally, I wasn't sure how I felt about that aspect. I wasn't really concerned about my little brother, but I knew that if he arrived, Kagome would be calmer. On the other hand, I couldn't be sure what he would do with that hot head of his if he really arrived, so considering that, I would prefer him not to come, but at this point, I knew that this had more to do with Kagome than with me.

I was waiting outside, together with Miroku and Shippo, while Sango was inside with Kagome and Kaede. I could only listen to Kagome's pained cries through the walls and wait. I don't think I was ever this nervous in my life but I didn't find it strange. Kagome made me feel many things I've never felt before and this was another one of them.

The time was passing by and I was slowly losing my patience, when I felt a familiar presence coming closer. I was a bit surprised that Inuyasha decided to come back after all, but that was about all I felt about that matter. I just accepted the fact that he came, and returned my attention back towards the hut where was Kagome. Inuyasha just greeted with Miroku and Shippo and then there was nothing else said anymore until we heard the cry of the baby and Kaede let us in.

The first thing I noticed was Kagome's satisfied and proud expression as she was holding our child in her arms and her eyes lit up even more when she saw that Inuyasha has returned. That little glint of worry which was always present in her eyes completely disappeared now and as I sat beside her and watched our child, the other occupants of the room and then her with her tired but satisfied expression on her face, I knew that she didn't change just my life, but the life of all the people around her.


End file.
